


Lady America

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Not extremely detailed Non-con... I can't do that.), A bit OOC Natasha, BIG BROTHER!BUCKY, Bruce is a protective bitch sometimes, Bruce likes to play with Genes, Bucky is a protective little shit, Deadpool's a good guy to Stevie, F/M, Fem!Steve, Finally some porn in there for y'all, Hurt!Steve, Kidnapping, Male to Female Transgender through MAGIC!, Natasha loves Spencers, No I do not feel shame, Porn with a lot of Plot, Protective!Bucky, Rape/Non-con Elements, ShopCrazy Natasha, Steve has a dirty mouth, Steve has a tattoo, Steve isn't a virgin!, Steve just can't catch a break, Steve like Hot Topic, Tony is hopeless, Worried!Steve, Yes this is actually happening, fem!steve rogers - Freeform, no smut yet, protective!tony, steve is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve felt like he was floating.  Or, maybe, falling?  He couldn’t tell.  Wait, no, maybe something was falling on him, not him himself falling?  He wanted to groan in annoyance, but no sound came out.  He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn’t make them.  He could hear distant, muffled sounds, but couldn’t make out if they were voices, or just sounds.  Something hit him in the stomach.  It felt heavy, and like it should hurt, but instead it just left a feeling of something heavy on him.  Nothing hurt, but at the same time nothing felt okay, either.</p><p>This went on and on.  More feelings of something heavy laying on him, but he couldn’t force himself to move.  More feeling like he was floating, then falling away, but he couldn’t make a noise.  </p><p>Then, everything erupted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>In which Steve is turned into a female by magical reasons during a mission, and Bruce has to try and figure out a way to change him back, but Tony may not want that...</p><p>-------------</p><p>Rating was originally teens and up audiences, but I changed it because there is now a smut scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if anyone can tell me how to get Italics into the summary that would be awesome! Thanks!

Steve felt like he was floating.  Or, maybe, falling?  He couldn’t tell.  Wait, no, maybe something was falling  _ on  _ him, not him himself falling?  He wanted to groan in annoyance, but no sound came out.  He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn’t make them.  He could hear distant, muffled sounds, but couldn’t make out if they were voices, or just sounds.  Something hit him in the stomach.  It felt heavy, and like it should hurt, but instead it just left a feeling of something heavy on him.  Nothing hurt, but at the same time nothing felt  _ okay _ , either.

This went on and on.  More feelings of something heavy laying on him, but he couldn’t force himself to move.  More feeling like he was floating, then falling away, but he couldn’t make a noise.  

Then, everything erupted in  _ pain _ .

Oh, this was pain of the highest magnitude.  He felt like his blood was lava, and his heart was going hundreds of miles per hour.  He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream.  He wanted to scream.  He wanted to scream that it hurt, and beg someone to make it go away, to make the  _ pain _ go away.  He wanted to thrash, to push the heavy things off him and curl into the fetal position.  He wanted to open his eyes and see exactly  _ what _ was making him hurt to badly.  He wanted to gulp and gasp for sweet air, but he couldn’t.  He couldn’t do anything.

And just when he thought he was going to die, he could breathe.  Though it wasn’t sweet, crisp air, it was air none-the-less.  He could taste dirt, which he supposed was a better thing than nothing.  Slowly, he regained feeling in his fingers, then his arms, then it spread to his torso, his legs, his feet.  He could feel something  _ extremely _ heavy on top of most of him, but he couldn’t find the urge to care.  The pain from before was gone, now he just had a throbbing ache in his very bones.  

But something was wrong.  Something was off.  Something.  Wasn’t.   _ Right. _

“- _ him! _ ”

Someone was yelling near him.  Steve strained his ears, trying to catch more words.  “ _ He’s here!  Under this one!”  _ Had he been missing?  it would make sense.  He couldn’t remember what had happened.  All he remembered was falling, and then floating…

Brightness erupted into his eyes, blinding him.  He almost cried out in pain, but no sound came out.  His throat burned from breathing in dirt and dust.  As his eyes hazily adjusted to his surroundings, he saw…  Concrete?  Brick?  “Thank God, Steve!”

_ Tony _ .

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a dry cough.  He could barely make out the outline of tony in his Iron Man suit behind the setting sun in his eyes.  He felt the heaviness lifted from one of his arms, and he groaned - as much as he could anyways - and attempted to flex the arm, but only ended up gasping in pain.  “Oh my God…” Tony muttered.  Steve’s eyes were drooping, it was becoming harder to stay awake.  Before the pain kept him awake…  Now he just wanted to sleep..

“Steve!  Steve!  Stay awake, come on, you need to stay awake!”  A new voice…  Bruce?  Why did he want him to stay awake?  The pain was disappearing, he was so tired…

“Oh my God, what happened to him…  He’s a-”

“Natasha, keep him awake!” Bruce snapped.  Steve’s eyes were closing quickly, but he felt a light slap to his face.  Why won’t they let him sleep?

“Oh my- Clint!  Do you have bandages on him, his head!” Natasha yelled.  Steve wanted to flinched, and cover his ears.  She was so loud!  He was trying to sleep!

Slowly, the world was shifting.  Colors were going out of place, shadows were overtaking his vision.  “Steve, stay awake!” Bruce ordered, now at his head.  He was wrapping it in something.  When did Bruce stop helping Tony?  But Steve didn’t want to stay awake.  The shadows were drawing closer around his eyes.

“ _ Steve!” _

Darkness consumed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Steve saw when he woke up was a bright light, and that was  _ not _ a pleasant feeling.  It burned his eyes, and he grunted in pain, shielding his eyes with his hand until they had adjusted.  Slowly, he blinked, making out the distinct white tiles of a hospital room.  Groaning, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  His throat was burning.  He looked around, and quickly his eyes set on a nearby cup of water.  Taking it, he drank it happily, glad that the burning sensation was going down.  Slowly, he pulled himself into an upright position, and rubbed his chest where a dull ache was.

Only to find his chest more outwards than it had ever been before.  He paused, and with a slow breath, he looked down.  No, no this wasn’t right.  His eyes caught something yellow.

A long lock of hair.  He grasped it, eyes wide.  It was very long, long enough to pool on the bed when he slouched, and it was the exact same color as his own hair.  

He looked down at his chest again.  Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, and headed into the bathroom.  He closed his eyes, steeled himself, and looked into the mirror.

He almost screamed in shock.  This wasn’t right.  This wasn’t right!  He was…  This couldn’t…  Steve felt like he was dreaming.  That was the only explanation, right?  He had to be dreaming!  Slowly, he took a deep breath, and looked at himself again…

Or, well…   _ Her _ self.  As much as Steve wasn’t to scream it wasn’t true, what the mirror said was infact one hundred percent true.  Steve was now a female.

And quite a good looking one at that.  Her hair was  _ much _ longer now, reaching all the way to the top of her hips, slightly curling, but slightly wavy.  Her build was modest, but she had no doubt that she was still as strong as she was… Before.  Her had a tight hourglass with wide enough hips, a nice collarbone, toned arms, not too girly hands, about a C cup in the boob department, and a rather good looking ass.

But her face was what held his attention.  Her eyes were a bit larger than before, and Her eyes seemed so somehow now pop in contrast to his hair.  Good cheekbones, and a nice jawline was nothing to be ashamed of, and her lips were plump, and almost seemed to be in a constant pout.  She took a deep breath, and leaned against the sink.  “Damn this is insane” She muttered.  She looked to the IV tubes in her arm and then the contraption she hadn’t realized she was attached to.  She frowned.

Why was she even in the hospital?

Heading back into the main room, she smiled softly as she saw a pile of clothes with a note “ _ Noticed you were up.  If you’re feeling up to it, we’ve got a meeting in ten.  You’re in SHIELD, incase you didn’t know.  These should be in your size.  Sorry for the lack of actual modesty.  N” _

Steve didn’t know wether to laugh or shake his head at her definite lack of sorry.  Buzzing for a nurse, the nurse quickly took her vitals, and checked over her head (When had she hit her head?) before removing the IV and stating she should be free to go, but to return if she started to feel at all dizzy.  Steve picked up the clothes and headed back into the bathroom, changing swiftly, only then noticing the stiffness in her joints.  Ignoring it, she stared at herself in the mirror once more.  

Okay, by lack of modesty, Natasha meant basically none.  It was a simple crop top with high waisted skinny jeans and ankle boots.  A belt with a gun was also provided.  The clothes were as modest as they could be without “Steve hyperventilating”.  Truthfully, Steve rather liked them, and it slightly irked her that everyone thought he was an old man who thought nothing of modern fashion.  She  _ liked _ modern fashion, a whole of a lot better than 40’s fashion most times.  Sure, there were some things she wished was illegal to wear in public, but this was cute, and alright with Steve.

And at that moment she paused and groaned out loud.  “Oh my God” She muttered “Barely fifteen minutes as a girl and you’re alright thinking about how cute your outfit it, get a grip.” She muttered, and headed out of the room and down the hall.  

Meeting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll be calling Steve "Steve" until they come up with a name to call him, but his gender will be known as "Female" so it'll be like "Steve played with a lock of her hair" bit confusing, but it'll be better once he's got hit new name. Thank you so much for enjoying this story!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

As she came up to the room, she paused, hearing Fury yelling.  She was in the doorway, but no one had noticed her yet. “Captain America has been in a coma for three months, has been turned into a  _ girl _ , and you just give her some clothes and tell her to meet us for a meeting?” Oh, shit, Fury sounded  _ pissed _ . Wait…  Steve frowned softly as she leaned against the door frame.  Three months?  She’d been out for  _ three months _ ?  Geez. 

“She’s not just a girl, Fury” Tony chuckled “She’s a-” 

“Say it and you’ll be off the team, Stark.” Fury growled.  Steve’s frown deepened.  Was Tony going to call her hot?  No, that’s not right.  He was probably going to insult her.  Yeah, that’s it.  He was going to insult her.  Fury looked like he was about to explode.  ‘ _ And this is my cue to step in…’ _

“Now Nick,” Steve said, a slight chuckle in her voice “I believe that’s my job, and we’ve discussed.  Tony’s not off the team, unless we  _ both _ agree.  I, however sad it may be, do not agree.” She tilted her head, leaning it against the doorframe as she boredly crossed her ankles.  She hadn’t meant to sound…  well,  _ sassy _ , but she did.  She couldn’t help but notice she kinda liked the sound of her new voice.  A soft soprano, but still held the authority of her old voice.  

Clint snickered.  “Damn, Steve, you look  _ way _ too comfortable like that.” 

“Well, apparently my mind has had time to adjust in my time of unconsciousness.  I’m not that surprised really.” She replied, shrugging.  It was a lie.  She was  _ freaking out _ .  “Speaking of which” She quickly added “ _ Why _ was I in a coma?  Seriously, what happened?”

Bruce sighed “You don’t remember, do you.” It wasn’t a question.  In reply, Steve gave a helpless shrug.  Bruce took a deep breath.  “A building fell on you.  Well, you fell on it, then it crashed and burned.  Literally.  It was on fire.” He removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “We don’t know what made a stable building fall, or what hit you to make you go flying into it, but something did.  You were male when you got hit, male when you disappeared under the rubble, and then female when we found you.”

Steve frowned, and bit her nail lightly.  Brushing away a stray strand of hair, she thought back.  Silence followed, before she grunted in annoyance.  “I can’t remember any details.  I can’t even remember what we were fighting -were we even fighting anything?- but I  _ do _ remember this horrible  _ pain _ .  I just wanted to scream!  I wanted to scream, and thrash, and just cry it hurt so bad.”

Tony winced slightly, and Steve almost missed the look of pain cross his eyes.  Almost.  “I’m not surprised,” he replied “Steve, you had  _ so many  _ broken bones.  Both legs, your right arm, every bone in your left hand, three broken ribs, your head was  _ gushing _ blood.”

Steve fought back the urge to rub her head.  “But…  That isn’t what I felt,” She replied, feebly.  After a look of confusion from everyone, she looked for the right words.  “I…  I could feel the building falling on me, but it was like I was…  numb, I guess?  I could feel the weight of the rubble, but it didn’t bother me.  What  _ did _ bother me was the fact my very soul felt like it was boiling in lava.  I felt like my blood had evaporated, like my very being was trying to kill itself.  I couldn’t breathe, move, speak, nothing!  And then, just like that, it was gone.  That’s when I heard your voice,” She nodded to Tony “And I heard ‘I’ve found him, he’s here!’”

Thor looked to the team, a worried look in his eyes.  “Friend…  you were missing for  _ seven hours _ .  It wasn’t instant.  If you felt the rubble falling on you, and  _ then _ the pain, you were in pain for  _ hours _ .”

Steve felt like she couldn’t breathe again.  “But…  I couldn’t breathe…” She muttered.

Tony was biting his finger, his expression a mixture of anger, and worry. “This isn’t right.  This- this is  _ magic _ .  I  _ hate _ using that word, but it’s true.  You were hit with some sort of magic,” Steve’s breathing stopped entirely

“And it fucked you up bad.”

                                            -------------------------------------------------------

 

“So what the fuck are we gonna call you?”

Clint was the one who’d asked first.  After Steve had gotten over her initial panic attack at the thought of something magical hitting her and quite literally fucking up her entire appearance, the team all sat down to try and pick apart what happened.  They’d been fighting some alligators that had come out of the sewers (seriously, what are people throwing down there?) when all hell broke loose.  After they couldn’t figure out anymore, Bruce finally just asked to have a sample of blood from Steve - which she gave after a moment of hesitance.  Turns out her new form also came with new fears.  The needle fucking terrified her.  Bruce left a moment after to go run some tests.

Steve frowned, and scratched lightly at the band-aid on her arm.  Finally, she shrugged.  “Might as well keep it with something that starts with an ‘S’.” Was her only reply.  Instantly, the remaining team members went to work on finding her a suitable name.

“What about Stephany?” Thor asked.  “Stephany is a strong name!”  
Natasha shook her head, fiddling with her phone.  “No, too long.  We need something with multiple nickname capabilities!”

“Stacie?” Clint suggested.

“I’m not going to go around and have people sing ‘Stacie’s Mom’ every time I introduce myself” Steve interjected, glaring.  Clint cracked up laughing, but agreed.

“What about Samantha?” Tony said, his head resting boredly on his hand, which was propped on the table by his elbow.  “Samantha’s a good name.  Plenty of nicknames, and also the Urban Dictionary definition of the name is ‘The Walking Goddess’.” Steve couldn’t fighting the slight blush on his face, and Nat quickly searched up the full definition.  

“Says anyone with that name is gorgeous to the maximum, with a kind attitude and a sexy booty.  Plays the innocent act but get’s around.” She cracked up laughing, while Thor smiled brightly, loudly claiming it was perfect her.

She chuckled, shaking her head and finally leaned forwards on the table, propping her head on her arms.  “You know what…  I like that name.  Samantha it is.”

Samantha Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha grinned to Samantha, her hands on her hips.  “Come on” Was all she said, before she grabbed her wrist and began pulling her through SHIELD’s hallways.

Samantha frowned and just let herself be drug, slightly annoyed that Natasha was grinning like a mad woman. “And where are we going?” She finally asked as they stepped out onto the street.   Right now, SHIELD was in some wearhouse.  Tomorrow, it would be somewhere else.  

“We’re going to the mall” Natasha replied, heading for Samantha’s bike.

“Hey!” Samantha exclaimed “Uh-uh, no, no one drives the bike but me.” She pushed Natasha away and slid on.  Natasha chuckled softly and slipped on behind her, gave her directions, and off they went. 

As they came up to the mall, parked, and headed inside Samantha asked “So…  why are we here?”

“Shopping!” Natasha replied brightly, which scared Samantha.  Seeing her face, Natasha scoffed “Oh, come now, I don’t get many chances to do this, I’m taking advantage.  Stark gave us a card and told us to use it all up.  First, you’re getting an entire new wardrobe for until we figure out how to change you back.  Then, we’re heading to the arcade.  There are always some teens dying to ‘show off’ and then cry for their mommy’s when they get their butts kicked.  It’s awesome”

Samantha couldn’t help but laugh “Amusing.  Let me guess, you make deals that if they play the game with you, if they win you’ll let them have a peak.”

Natasha grinned wolfishly at her “Of course.”

The first shop they entered was was a tailors shop to get their measurements made.  Once that was over with, Natasha ordered for something, got an estimated time, and they set off again.  Next they went into Forever 21.  Taking the measurements given, Natasha loaded the cart up, and the sales people were loving it.  After trying on what felt like -and probably was- a million different outfits, they found that a soft sky blue looked best on Samantha.

Arms full already, they headed off again, this time entering American Eagle.  Cart filled, and out they went again, even more bags.  Girls began to flock towards them, complimenting their hair, outfits, and of course, their fashion choices with their buys.

Next, Natasha dragged Samantha into Victoria’s Secret.  After some choice buys in there (all made by Natasha of course.  Samantha wanted to die when she put a bra up to her to check the right cup size) they came out again.  Next, it was Samantha’s turn to choose a place to go into.

“What about that one?” She said, pointing to a darker looking shop.

“Hot Topic?” Natasha questioned, then shrugged “Eh, why not.  They’ve always got something cute.”

They had some extremely cute things.  By the time they left boy girls had baby Toothless t-shirts, Assassin’s creed t-shirts, different shades of dark lipstick (and yes, Samantha compromised and got a black one that she hoped she never caught herself using) and some really cute earrings.

Finally, their shopping spree ended with Samantha having to drag Natasha out of Spencer's.  “I really hope you got all that for yourself” She said with a grimace.  From the grin, she could tell Nat didn’t.

Finally they loaded the bags up (It almost didn’t fit) and headed back to the Stark Tower.

As Samantha stared at her new wardrobe complete with shoes, and even complete workout outfits, she chuckled.  Okay, maybe this wasn’t  _ too _ bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been on a writing spree, and I plan on updating this story everyday, but I'm so excited that I have decided to give you all two chapters today! So yes, two chapters today, and you'll still be getting one tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you all so freaking much to all who have read, commented, and given me kudos, you have no idea how much that warms my heart, because I'm just this high schooler, and to see people liking things that I write, and wanting to read more of it, it just makes you feel like your heart is oozing sunshine and rainbows <3 That's how I feel every single time someone comments, or gives me kudos. Just, sunshine and rainbows. Even seeing just the number of hits it has, to know that I spiked someones interest, and they have given me a chance just makes my day that much brighter <3 Enjoy the chapter!!

Samantha sat on a table, her legs crossed underneath her as she watched Bruce fiddle with a few sciencey instruments.  He tapped a few holoscreens, muttered to himself about needing to check hormone levels -’ _ what even?’- _ and began taking apart a strand of DNA as soon as it showed up on the screen.  She watched, fascinated.  “Oh, that is not right…” Bruce muttered, rubbing his face.  She frowned, but kept her mouth shut.  She’d learned after the first few days of her being Bruce’s science play thing not to bother to ask questions.  He was always so into his work.

“This isn’t right…” He muttered again, forcing the DNA back to its original state, then picking it apart again.  After doing that two more times, he swiped it away and instead brought up an image that looked like a bunch of lines, some bent and others not, that seemed to match up to each other, and each had a number underneath it, going all the way up to twenty three.  “Samantha, look at this and tell me what you see.”

Hopping off the table, she strode over to get a closer look.  “I see a bunch of lines.  No, wait…  Chromosomes?  Didn’t you tell me before they were called chromosomes?” Bruce nodded.  “Okay…” Steve continued “Well, I see twenty three pairs, which you told me last time was normal, considering everyone has twenty three pairs.  But…” She frowned “That one is different from last time.” She pointed to the very last pair.  “That one is longer than before, isn’t it?”

Bruce sighed, and nodded.  Removing his glasses, he cleaned them while he thought.  After a long moment of silence, he finally said “Yes.  It is longer.”

Samantha frowned “O-kay…” She drawled “Why is that such a bad thing?” She knew something was up, but she also knew she  _ hated _ being the soldier-out-of-time.  She didn’t know things eighth graders and up knew like the back of their hand.

Bruce pulled up another picture beside it.  “Alright, this is the chromosome pairs of a female.” He pulled up another beside it “And this is the males.  Notice anything different?”  
Samantha shrugged “Sure.  The males has a significantly shorter very last chromosome than the female.”  She froze. “Just… like… I had…” She turned back to her own chromosome picture.  “Wait, are you telling me that the chromosome that made me genetically male has altered?  That according to my genes I’m a _girl_?” 

Bruce replaced his glasses and spread his hands in a helpless gesture.  “Well… Yes.  The first chromosome make-up I looked at that was of your genes, it showed a male genetic make up, so I was thinking the magic you’d been hit with only altered your looks, and that maybe it would wear off.  Samantha…  I’m afraid if anything time it making the magic stronger.  When we first found you, this is going to sound rude but, you’re chest wasn’t that large, you had more of a male body structure still, and you were 6’2.  Now, your entire look is female, and you’re only 6’0 even.  Your very genetic makeup has changed, and truthfully, I don’t think it’s going to stop there.” He sighed.

“Samantha…  I think whatever hit you is trying to make you a girl, as though you were  _ born _ a girl, and it isn’t slowing down.  It’s been a week since you woke up, and it’s only gotten faster.  When you were in catamose, I think it was slowed because everything in your body had slowed down.  We almost lost you three times.” Samantha flinched at that.   _ ‘Why hadn’t anyone told me?’ _ “And after each time your changing process had slowed drastically.”

Samantha took a deep breath.  “So…  This thing is making me a girl…  and there is  _ nothing _ that we can do to slow it down?”

Bruce gave her a sad apologetic look. “Not anything I can think of off the top of my head.  Many more tests will need to be done, and even after that there is probably a thirty-five percent chance of it working.  With time that chance may go up, but there are no promises.”

She took a deep breath.  “Okay…” She said.  Bruce raised a brow at her as if to say ‘that’s it?’ “Yep” She replied “That’s it.  I don’t need a one hundred percent chance, I’m willing to wait, and after all, what’s the worse that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, magicalness is happening to Stevies genetics!
> 
> Thank you all so freaking much for reading this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter, because I plan for it to be up about 8AM Eastern time. If it's not, expect School most likely got in my way, but it WILL be up tomorrow! I don't think I'm doing anything in first, so the expected time for tomorrow is about 8-9AM Eastern. Again, if not I WILL HAVE IT UP TOMORROW. I have already written so far ahead, which I have never done before on a story. It's the number of hits I have I think. Just seeing it makes me want to give my readers more, give them feels, and make them happy, or make them cry and then lift their spirits in the next one! 
> 
> Oh, also, I have changed the rating to "Explicit" and the warning now has "Rape/Non-con" because there will be a rape scene, but it will not be in large detail, hell it is more on the "Mature" side than anything, because I just kinda... hurt in my heart when I try to write one. Maybe I'll 'get over it' one day and be able to write one, but probably not. I don't think i'd be able to capture the fear someone would feel if that was happening to them. The only reason the rating is "Explicit" and not "Mature" is because it will become more and more mature and graphic in wording and language and such as the chapters continue, and I might just throw in a sex scene >:)  
> For all of those who are like me and are sensitive to Rape scenes, I will warn you, and it will be in its own chapter, even if it's only a paragraph or so long. On that day I will post two chapters again, so you can skip over the rape scene <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This will contain slightly graphic detail of Periods, and if you are sensitive to such (*cough* weak ass boys *cough*) please skip over this chapter. If you are not (*cough* actual fucking men *cough*) please enjoy! It's is very amusing, and has a secret in there!!!

Samantha groaned, burying her face in her knees, her arms around her stomach.  This was the worst that could happen.  Barely a week ago she told Bruce those stupid words, and now they were biting her in the ass.  Or more accurately, her stomach.  

“I fucking hate being a girl” She muttered, curling into a tighter fetal position.  

She’d woken up this morning feeling wetness on her sheets.  Bruce had warned her, and Natasha had already pulled her aside to give her some tips after Bruce had informed the team of the latest news, so Samantha had been expecting it.  She cleaned up her bed, changed out the sheets, and headed into the showers.

To say it was an uncomfortable feeling, was not an exaggeration.  If anything, it was far from it.  This was completely and utterly cringe worthy of uncomfort.  The feeling of a fucking waterfall every half minute was not exaggerating.  She thought Natasha was being over dramatic.  She should have known better.  She constantly had to wash her legs while showering, which was a new experience to say the least.  It was only two days ago that she’d finally told herself to stop being a little bitch and just shower like a normal person.  Before, she’d done all she could  _ not _ to look at herself in the shower.  Now, she just didn’t bother worrying about it.  Once Bruce changed her back to a guy, she’d know all she’d ever need to know about the female anatomy.  It kinda empowered her a bit, to be honest.

After the shower, she dried quickly, and got dressed.  She’d chosen a pad because of how damn uncomfortable the stupid tampon sounded, and unless she damn well had to, she did  _ not  _ want to deal with it. 

She had been originally dressed in jeans, a cute spaghetti strap shirt, and simple teenishoes, but then it happened.   _ The fucking cramps _ .  Oh, they were horrible.  Natasha had explained that everyone’s was different, and that her’s personally were rather painful, but Samantha hadn’t expected this.  Her stomach felt like it was shredding itself with a dozen knives, and then sewing itself back together again with a dull and rusty needle.  She leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was curled up against it, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

After what felt like hours, the pain finally subsided, and Samantha was able to push herself to her feet.  After looking down at her outfit, she decided to say fuck it.  This was not a ‘look good’ day.  This was a ‘fuck my life’ day.

Heading back into her closet, she picked out a pair of yoga pants, and slipped them on.  A moment later, she slipped off her spaghetti strap and wolfed through her clothes, grunting occasionally in pain, damn glad that it wasn’t a tidal wave like the first time.  Finally, she growled in annoyance.  Everything that Natasha had gotten her was too damn tight!  Not a single thing was slightly baggy on her other than the overly-cute shirts that were had too many damn ruffles.

With a grunt of annoyance, she put her hands on her hips.  “JARVIS, where is everyone?”

“They are in the kitchen, Miss Rogers.” The british voice of JARVIS replied smoothly.

Samantha frowned, pursing her lips.  She played with the strap of her bra.  “What is the chance I could slip into Tony’s room without getting caught?”  
“One hundred percent.  Dr. Banner and Sir are in a very deep conversation.  Everyone else is doing their daily routines.”  JARVIS replied, a slight amused sound to his voice.

Samantha nodded, cast a single look back to her shirts, sneered, and grabbed a jacket.  Zipping it up about half way, not really caring about how she looked at that moment, she left her room and headed into Tony’s.  Once inside, she headed right into his closet, and smiled as she grabbed the biggest hoodie she could find, which hilariously was an Avengers hoodie.

She removed her jacket and slipped on the hoodie.  It was  _ far _ too big on her, but it was soft.  It reached all the way to her mid thigh, and it basically ate her hands when she let her arms go limp but it was much more comfortable than anything she owned.  She made a mental note to make some Hot Chocolate as well.  

As she headed back into the main room, she felt a sudden cramp, almost as bad as the first ones.  “Oh, fuck…” She breathed, biting her lip as her steps faulted.  She reached out and gripped the couch, pulling herself on it and curled into a ball again.  “Oh, okay, oh, that is painful.”

And that’s where she was now, what felt like an hour later, but was most likely a few minutes or so.  “Oh, she’s up- and what the hell is wrong with you?” Clint’s voice suddenly broke through her slight haze of pain.  She looked up, gave him a grimace, and went back to wallowing in her pain.  “Uh…  Naaaaat?” He called. “Samantha’s doing girl things!  Help!”

Natasha came in a moment later, and chuckled softly “Clint, go keep the boys in there, this is girl time.”

“But I was going to watch-”

“Now!” She interrupted.  Clint grummbled, but headed out.  Natasha headed over to Samantha, moving her over and just letting her lay her head on her lap and curl up there.

“I never thought this would be soothing.” She muttered as the cramps began to die down.

“Well, I know what bad cramps are.  When I was younger I used to faint mine were so bad, I had to be on such high concentration birthcontrol it was insane.”

“I don’t like periods.” Samantha muttered, rubbing her nose.

Natasha chuckled “At least your not pregnant.”


	7. Chapter 7

After taking some Midol and after having a nice cup of hot chocolate, everyone was finally allowed inside the commons room.  Tony came in first.  “Please don’t tell me your like Nat and will bite my head off if I talk to you.”

Samantha laughed, and waved her hand “Nah, not that I’ve noticed.  If I get pissy at you it’s probably just because your makin’ me that way, not hormones.” 

Tony then grinned “Good, because I’m totally claiming that spot next to you.” Before Samantha could protest, he was already next to her.  She glared at him, and he grinned wider.  Finally, she sighed, and threw up her hands.

“Fine, just don’t touch me.  What-” she grunted “What should we do?” She looked to the entire team.  Clint was staring at her, so he didn’t reply right away.  “How about the Notebook?” He finally asked.

“Borning.” Natasha replied.  “What about a War Documentary?”

Samantha snorted in a very un-lady-like way.  “Please, Nat, Bucky and I lived- Oh wait, where is Bucky?”  Tony’s smile faded a bit, Clint cringed.  Everyone else avoided her eyes.  She frowned “Guys…  Where is Bucky?  Shouldn’t he be here?  I’m surprised he wasn’t at SHIELD waiting for me to wake up-” She paused.  Slowly, it fell together in her head. “You guys didn’t tell him…  Did you.”

This time, Bruce cringed.  “Guys!” Samantha yelled, now very,  _ very _ annoyed. “Bucky has been with me since I was a child, through every single one of my illness, and you didn’t tell him his best friend was in a  _ coma _ ?” Her voice had raised to almost a scream, and she was pissed.  Majorly.  Fucking.  Pissed.  “I can’t believe you guys!  I can’t imagine how worried he must be!” She removed herself from the couch, pulling out her phone.  “You guys pick a movie, I need to go see him.” She left the room.

\---------------------------------------------

Thor looked after her.  “I do not think she is very joyous of our choice…” he muttered.

Tony grunted, rubbing the side of his face “No kidding” he grunted. “That went from bad to horrible in quite literally three words.  Shit.  Bucky and her are going to kill us.”

Natasha shrugged “Fury told us to keep quiet, so we did.  Why he thought keeping Barnes out of the loop was a good idea is something none of us will ever know, but not something that we can question either.  He gave us an order, and we had to follow.”

Tony was about to reply with most likely something snarky, but instead, he was interrupted by Samantha. “ _ Fury _ told you all to keep him in the dark?  This is just great.  Fuck him right now, I can’t fucking believe- I’m going out.  I’ll see you all later.” She had already changed, now wearing black and white leggings and a simple t-shirt with tennis shoes.  A dark brown leather jacket was gripped in her hand.  She left without another word. 

Tony wiped his face, and rubbed his eyes.  “She’s going to kill Fury”

Clint sighed “If Fury doesn’t kill her first.”

\---------------------------------------------

It rang once…  Twice…  _ “Steve?” _

“Bucky!  Hey!”

“Who is this?”

“It’s Steve, I just- I need you to meet me at the park.  Public place, so if you don’t trust me I can’t quote ‘do anything’”

“Who are you.  Now.”

“Bucky, you need to see me when I tell you, or you are completely  _ not _ going to believe me.  I know you.  You didn’t believe me when I told you I got a secret tattoo of Tony’s Arc Reactor on my shoulder.”

“Meet me there.”

Samantha sighed as the phone clicked off.  Pulling up her hair quickly, she slipped on her leather jacket - thank god for Natasha taking her shopping - and she hopped on her bike.  Revving the engine, she took off.

In the back of her annoyance and worried filled mind, she thought ‘ _ Wasn’t I going to wear a spaghetti strap today?’ _

 

_ \---------------------------------------------- _

 

It took her about ten minutes to reach the park, and another two to reach their normal spot.  The park was busy today, and to see Bucky standing there with an uncomfortable, guarded look...  She slowed her movement to a walk, and approached him slowly.  “Bucky…”

He looked at her, his eyes calculating.  “Name.” he replied.

“W-we’ve been calling me Samantha, but it’s Steve.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because I’m the only person who knows about that little print at the small of your back.” Samantha replied, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Bucky flinched, his eyes widening “Holy fuck, you are Steve.” He muttered.  He came closer, looking her over “I- what the hell happened to you?”  Samantha took a deep breath, and launched into the story of all that they knew went down, and how her very genetic code is reading as a female now.  By the end they had moved to be sitting under a large Oak, hiding in its shade from the harsh wind.

“So yeah” She finished. “Next week Bruce wants to test fertility, see if I can get pregnant or not.” She shuddered at the thought.  “I wouldn’t be surprised really, but I damn well freaking hope not.”

Bucky was thinking about something else though.  “Steve-”

“Samantha.  We’ve been calling me Samantha.”

“ _ Samantha, _ ” Bucky corrected, a hint of a smile on his lips that faded quickly “Why didn’t you tell me?  I’ve be worried sick, I’m sorry but it’s true.” He added, seeing a look of pain cross into her eyes.

“I thought you had been told” She sighed, running a hand through her long hair.  It fell, framing her face softly as she picked at the cold ground.  “I thought Fury would have had the intelligence not to keep my fucking  _ brother _ out of the loop.  I thought you had a mission or something, and that’s why you weren’t here, but no, fucking  _ Fury _ kept you out of the loop.  I literally found out right before I called out.  I was fucking  _ pissed _ , still am too!”

Bucky did smile this time “You just said fucking three times.”

Samantha hit him hard in his flesh shoulder “Shut it.  Now’s not the time.  I’ve got killer cramps, I haven’t eaten anything all day, and then finding out you didn’t even know I was in a coma for three months, yeah, I’m gonna cuss a bit!”

Bucky chuckled, and rubbed his shoulder “Well, your strength is definitely not gone.” He muttered, then sobered and looked her in the eyes.  “Wait, did you just say cramps?”  
Samantha paused, then burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she fell back on the grass, tears in her eyes “Oh.  My.   _God_.” She laughed “The-the look of fear in your eyes!”

Bucky blushed slightly “Shut it!”

Slowly, the laughter stopped to occasional giggles as Samantha sat up again, biting her lip.  “Bucky, I laugh at you because I love you” She giggled. “But seriously, when someone mentions period cramps, don’t get a look of fear.  It made me feel way too damn powerful over you for a second there.”

“Uh huh.  So how’s Stark talking to your new… look.” Bucky asked, crossing his arms.

Samantha faltered, all laughing now gone.  “I…  Okay, I guess…?”

Bucky stared at her “Are you trying to tell me Tony Stark hasn’t flirted with you yet?”

Samantha glared “Well, of course he has, but…  I mean, it’s not like his flirts with Pepper back when they were dating.  The Pepper flirts were sweet, and more Tony like, but when Tony flirts with me…  I dunno, I kinda feel…  I dunno.  He flirts like he actually  _ means  _ what he’s saying to me.”

Bucky shrugged “Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, Sammy, but you are a looker.  I’ve already gotten no less than thirty jealous stares from other girls and guys when they look at us.  That is from a complete brother point of view though.  If he tries to touch you, he’ll need to make his own metal arm.”

Samantha couldn’t stop the giggle that came out “Son of a Gun, I have a big brother.” She threw her arms in the air “Fuck yeah!”

Bucky laughed, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards onto his lap “Mmhmm, that you do.  And this brother, is a protective little shit, so don’t get any idea’s while you’re like this…  or after.”

“Are you saying you’ll beat up any of my boyfriend/girlfriends?”

  
“Yes.”

“Wow.  Feelin’ the love bro.”

“What?  You’ve already lost your virginity, it’s not like you need anymore.”

“You know, hormones do exist.  See someone overly lick worthy and you just want to hop on that shit.” She grinned widely at him, but inside she was screaming at herself. ' _Why the fuck did I just say that?  Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, **do not turn into an average girl, Samantha!**_ ****'

Bucky flinched, then groaned loudly “I do not want to hear that come out of your mouth again, Samantha.  Oh, fuck, I need ear bleach!”

Samantha dissolved into a fit of giggles at Bucky’s overreaction.  “Weirdo!” She yelled, quickly getting to her feet and sprinting away, Bucky fast on her heels.

Neither noticed a small red dot that was there on her chest one second, and gone the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be two different chapters, but it was too short, so I decided to make it one. Hope you enjoyed!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm out of my normal state, and just got the WiFi here figured out. Enjoy this chapter! (sorry for it being short :( )

Samantha once again sat boredly on one of Bruce’s lab tables, but this time Bucky stood next to said table, a hand unconsciously massaging her shoulder.  About two hours ago they’d tried sparring, and although she was still strong, it was more a hidden strength that she needed to learn to tap into.  Bucky had flipped her on the matt so many times she lost count, and her shoulder was killing her.

“Well, results in.  You are infact fertile.” Bruce stated, almost sounding bored.  “Guess that means no fun for you.  I’m sure those things Natasha got you are enough though.”

Samantha’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning a hot shade of red as she choked on air.  “W-wait, what are you-”

“As soon as she was able to convince you to finally take the things and you put them in your room, she texted  _ everyone _ on the team and as a result, we all lost fifty bucks each.  Sorry, I didn’t actually think you’d take the stuff.” Bruce replied, his voice sounding more amused than anything.  Bucky was laughing so hard he was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath.

Red in the face, Samantha hopped off the table, flipped both of them off, and left the room.

On her way to her room, she suddenly found herself on her ass in the middle of the hallway “Oh, Sam!  Perfect, your hands are just the right size.” She found herself being pulled to her feet, by Tony Stark himself.

“Uh, hi,” Sam said, sarcastically as Tony began pulling her to his lab.  “And more importantly,  _ why _ ?  Like why does the size of my hands matter?” 

“I’ve got a pole I need someone to hold, and your hands are perfect for it.”

Now that was an opening…

Samantha didn’t reply as she was dragged.  Once she was down there, she held some metal rod in place while Tony welded it down.  Then, she just kinda… Stuck around.  She found a few sheets of paper, a pencil, and settled down into a random couch and began drawing.  At first, she didn’t realize what she was doing.  Once she  _ did _ , she didn’t stop.  She didn’t want to.  Tony was working, his eyes bright and focused, his hands swift and knowing  _ exactly _ what they were doing.  And she wanted to capture it.  Her hand moved quickly, drawing the way his hands curved, the small crinkle in his eyebrows, the focused look in his dark, chocolate eyes, the sharp edge to his perfectly structured jaw, the perfect tightness of his jeans-

_ Shit _ .  By the time she was done, her heart was racing.  She looked down at her drawing, her eyes wide, her face once again a furious red.  The drawing was detailed, and a little too much for her “blushing virgin” stereotype in certain places.  Her eyes darted to her watch.  “Well, I’ve got to get going and go make dinner, cya!” She sprinted out of the room.

Tony yelled after her "Hey!  I wasn't done- Oh, alright.  Get into the kitchen, woman!" his voice held a tone of laughter, and she giggled softly.

It was only once she was in the kitchen did she realize she left the drawing.

“God I hope your listening, because if you are, strike that drawing with all your power..” She muttered, beginning her supper preparations.

 

But in the back of her mind, a little spark was there, and it wanted something completely different....


	9. Chapter 9

Three months have passed since Samantha had woken up, and six since she first started turning into a girl.  Bruce has confirmed that everything in her system now screamed female, but that he still might have a chance to change it back.

Tony was more silent than usual now a days.  When he wasn’t in his lab, he was with Samantha, just watching what she did.  She personally thought it was kinda sweet, because he would help her in cleaning up after supper, and even preparing supper, but the others all called it weird, or creepy.

“I don’t know why he’s so suddenly affectionate.  He wouldn’t even look at you for the first two months, without grimacing.” Nat would tell her.  Samantha didn’t care, she was just glad that her and Tony’s relationship was better than before.  Before all this happened, it was a miracle if they could be in a room alone together.  Now, it was common.

Samantha sighed, and pulled her jacket tighter around her.  It may be late April, but it was freezing up here in New York.  The only reason she was even out was because she was meeting Bucky and Sam for lunch.

Turning a corner, she froze.  A few yards ahead of her, two young teenage girls were fighting the holds on three much bigger men.  They were trying to get them to a van parked nearby.  “Hey!” She yelled, sprinting forward “Let them go!”

The only man not holding a girl looked to her, and frowned.  “Get them in, I’ll grab this one!” He turned back to her, and rubbed his hands together “Alright, pretty girl.  Come on quietly and we won’t hurt ya.”

“Bullshit you won’t!” Samantha replied.  When he lunged for her, she responded with a swift, and hard, kick to the stomach.  She acted quickly, spinning on her heel while he doubled over and roundhouse kicked him hard in the face.  He went down.

“Bullock!” 

“Shit, she took down Bullock!”  

“Grab her!”

Two more came out of nowhere, surprising Samantha.  One grabbed her arms, his grip like iron as he pulled her to him.  She struggled, but he had to have been on some serious Steroids, because he didn’t break.  He leaned down, nuzzling her neck as him and the other new guy started to wrestle her to the van “Hey, fuck you buddy!” She yelled, she tried stepping on his toe, headbutting him, but nothing fazed him!

Finally, she was able to land a kick to his crotch.  He doubled over, and she kicked forwards, sending his friend flying into one of them men holding the two other girls.  With a rush of adrenaline, said girl fought back, and hard.  She knocked back her own attacker and kicked her friends holder in the back, hard enough to wind him.  Both girls free, they took off running, screaming that their friend needed help, and that she was being kidnapped.  

Samantha didn’t blame them for running, she was glad they did.  

But now she had other things to worry about.  LIke the fact that the driver had finally gotten out of the car.... And he had a gun.  “Ah shit..” She muttered.  Her energy was draining, and quickly at that.  She’d only sparred Bucky so far, and she had yet to truly win a round against him.

“ _ Samantha _ !” 

Speak of the devil.  He was there, and so was Sam.  “Get your hands off her!” Bucky yelled, sprinting forwards.  He was met with two guys - the two who had been holding the other girls - and he hit the first hard with his metal hand, but he second was stronger than he looked.  He grabbed Bucky’s flesh arm and twisted, but Bucky wasn’t easily fazed.  He grabbed the hand and twisted it back, a sickening crack as the man’s arm broke.

Before Bucky could do more, Samantha cried out in pain.  She’d been so focused on the fight, she hadn’t seen the butt of the gun coming for her face.  It connected, and painfully.  Dark spots danced in her eyes as he knees gave way, but the man holding her kept her up, and began dragging her to the van.  “Samantha!” Sam yelled.  When did he start fighting?

Everything was becoming blurry, and it was hard to focus.  She felt something drip into her eyes.  Dark…  Red…  Is this blood?  Yes…  Yes, it was blood…  

She was tossed into the van, he head hitting the floor hard.  Half a second later the vehicle started.  “ _ No! _ ” 

The last thing she saw was Bucky’s horrified face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cut in half because the next chapter holds a large WARNING! And I urge you to read said warning.

The first thing she saw was a bright light ‘ _ I swear if I was in a coma again.. _ ’ She blinked rapidly.  “Oh… fuck…” the room was dark grey, and full of fun little  _ toys _ .  Some of them were a bit more..  Choice than others. “Is that a butt plug?” She muttered aloud.

“Why yes.  Yes it is.” A voice behind her replied.  If she wasn’t Captain America, she may of shrieked.  Instead just she whistled low.

“I really hope that’s for you, and not me.” She replied.  “Cause ya’ see, there’s this thing called ‘rape’ and it’s not friendly.  Especially if you know Tony Stark.  And the Avengers.”

“Oh, yes, we know”  _ ‘we _ ?’ “Just like we know you’re Captain America.  Something has turned you into a female, and we want to know  _ what _ .  So, how about you tell us, yes?  Then maybe we’ll be a bit…  nicer.”

Samantha highly doubted they’d be nice.  “Yes, because a group of men kidnap you, tie you to a chair inside a room with a bunch of sex toys and torture toys, and then say they’ll be ‘nicer’ to you.  Totally believe you!” She snorted “Not!”

Her holder growled, and a hand suddenly gripped her jaw tightly.  Wincing, she struggled against it, but it’s grip just tightened.  “Listen here, little girl.” He growled “I was going to save you from this, but now you’ve pissed him off.  I swear, you are s impossible as Stark himself!” 

Samantha frowned “I don’t think I’m  _ that _ bad.” She muttered through a clenched jaw. 

She blacked out when something hit her head again.

 

When she came to, it was from a slap to the face.  “Woah, okay, wake up call!” She exclaimed, shaking her head.  She froze however, when she was just a bit  _ too  _ cold.  She was shirtless…. And pantless.  “Oh, okay, uh…  May have been a bit over my head” She muttered.

“More than you know.” The same man from before was back, and he was…  Well dressed.  In a suit.  And  _ extremely _ handsome.  She swallowed hard.

Something red beeped on and she saw a camera. ‘ _ Fuck… _ ’ 

“Evening SHIELD, Avengers.” The man grinned at Samantha “Hydra.”

“Oh, goody.” She muttered.  “Evening, eh?  Do I get dinner, or are you just gonna knock me out again and hope that keeps me from starving?” She smiled fakeingly hopefully. 

Another smack “Mouth shut.” He snapped.  “Alright, listen up.  There is no Ransom.  There will only be videos.  Daily, weekly, whenever we deem fit.  Today, you might want to cover any children’s eyes.  My orders are given, and the prey is here.  Enjoy your video.”

He turned back to Samantha, a sad look in his eye. “I am sorry.” He muttered.  He reached forward, cupping her face and kissed her roughly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains non-overly-detailed rape, but it is still rape. If you are sensitive to such, I urge you to skip this chapter!!!

She fought his hold, “Please stop struggling” he whispered against her lips “It’ll only get worse…  trust me…”

Tears streamed down her face as she stopped fighting him.  When she could, she whispered just one single word.  “Please…”

He didn’t reply.  Instead, she felt hands against her chest, kneading her through her bra.  She fought back a small sound of pleasure, screaming at her body not to betray her, but she knew better.  It was going to respond, and she could do nothing about it.  Her body was going to react to the touches, and no matter how much someone said that ‘she wanted it’ she never will.  If she was still a male, her body would react the same.  That’s how it is.  It’s how they’re made.

Her bra was removed, and tears streamed harder, her breathing became for rugged.  She jerked and twitched to each touch, lick, grope.  She keep repeating a single phrase in her head:

‘ _ I don’t want it…’ _

Her neck was purple with hickey’s, her shoulders bruising from harsh bites.  Her shoulders took with sobs and pleased jerks.  Her mouth continued to say a single word, but the word has changed “ _ Help… _ ”

A hand between her legs, a hand twisted in her hair, forcing her head back as terrified moans escaped her lips.  Her eyes closed tight, tears streaming down.  She tried to close her legs, but he just tied them open to the chair.  She was open for the camera to see, and that sickened her.  She wanted to throw up, but she couldn't.  Her stomach was so empty.  How long had she been here for already?  How long has he friends not know where she was, or what was happening to her until now?  How many were still watching, unable to force their eyes way, frozen from horror?

She could imagine Bucky’s face, twisted with rage and worry.  

She could imagine Natasha’s eyes, sewn with terror.  

She could imagine Bruce’s jaw, clenched tight as he held back the other guy.  

She could imagine Clint’s hand, the knuckles turning white as he gripped his bow.  

She could imagine Thor's eyes, dark like the storm he would bring on these people.

She could imagine Tony’s horrified face, going through calculations and the gears turning as he was figuring out where she was.   Exactly how he would hurt the men who was doing thing to her.

She didn’t know when it had happened, but slowly, he attacker didn’t look like an unidentified man.  He looked like a man with caring rich chocolate brown eyes, dark hair, and a soft smile.

Somehow, it made it slightly bearable.

But only slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn’t know how long she was there for.  All she knew is she hated it.  She hated feeling useless, she hated not being able to fight back.  Her ‘handler’ as she was told he was called hated doing things to her, but she didn’t blame him.  Not in the least.  She watched him get hurt too.  He’d hesitated the first time, and another person hurt him, the same way she was hurt.

She couldn’t bring herself to think the word ‘rape’.  It just made her feel all the weaker.  She cursed herself for it.  She was Captain America, why couldn't she bring herself to say such a simple word?  Why did it hurt her to say it?  She knew why, but she didn't want to think it...  So much pain...

So much pain in one place.  She didn’t understand how people could get behind this and do this  _ willingly _ .  She’d never understand…

Somewhat luckily (if she is even allowed to use that word right now) rape was just a one time deal…  if she cooperated with everything else.  Which she didn’t.  She was just waiting for someone new to come in, the camera to turn on and it happen all over again.

So she thinks.  She’s been unconscious so many times…  Who knows what happened to her then…  Was a camera on while she slept?  She wanted to know.

But not at this very moment.  No, no right now, all she wanted to do was breathe.  She wanted to take a big gulp of air.  But she couldn’t.  It wouldn’t be air.  It would be water.  Her lungs screamed in protest, begging to take a gulp, the ice water froze her face.  She wanted to scream, but that would waste the little dearly needed air she still had.  Finally, they pulled her out, her coughing and sputtering, water gushing from her mouth as she sucked into her needed air.

Next, they drug her over to another tub.  They picked her up, and tossed her in.  She screamed, the water was boiling, and it burned at her skin.  She thrashed and attempted to get out, but the butt of a gun met her chest and she heard a sickening  _ crack _ !  They broke a rib.  She begged to be let go, for the torture to end.  How long had they been doing this to her?  Minutes?  Hours?  Days?  Weeks?  Would it ever end?

They pulled her out of that tub, they drug her over to the chair again, strapping her down tightly, and forcing a ball gag into her mouth.  They poked at her rips, laughing with each cry of pain she gave.  She could see one of them undoing his pants hurriedly as she cried in pain. She gave them pleading looks.  ' _Please, please stop doing this...  What gives you this pleasure?  Why do my screams turn you on?'_ She wanted to fight, but was unable.  The man got closer, a lustful look in his eyes, he ran a hand through her greasy and wet hair. "Such a fucking cock-tease" He grunted.  He grabbed her hand,  and forced her fingers to curl around his member.  She was too weak to fight back.  He punched her hard in the ribs when she didn't move her hand.  She felt unidentified hands slipping into her shirt.

As the pain began to give way to unconsciousness, she began muttering in Gaelic, unable to form a single word in English.  She heard yelling, but all she felt was numb.

Blue and brown eyes appeared in her vision, and all was dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm uploading a few chapters today because I'm not going to be here for a little while, maybe the rest of the week, so enjoy!

She woke up in a hospital bed again.  “Damn, I’m getting worse than Tony…” She muttered, pushing herself up on her elbows to look around.  A soft chuckle came beside her.

“I take offense to that.” Her head whipped around, her hair almost smacking said man in the chest.

“Tony!” She squeaked, pushing herself up fully.

“Careful now.  That broken rib of yours almost punctured a lung, and that water was some nasty shit.  Might want to take it easy, we still don’t know if you’re subjectable to illnesses again or not.” Tony said, pushing her slightly forwards to adjust her pillows, and slightly backwards for her to relax.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I am…” She muttered.

“Why do you say that?” Tony asked, looking confused.

She threw up her hands in exasperation.  “Look at me, Tony!  I’m completely different!  I’m terrified of needles, I can’t fight worth a damn, I’m not nearly as strong as before, I got kidnapped so damn easily!  I’m useless!  Not to mention I’m a fucking  _ girl _ !  I look like a cheap trick half the time, and the other half I look just down right weird.”

“Weird?” Tony repeated “Cheap trick?  Is that seriously how you see yourself?”  
“Well look at me!  I look like one of those ‘beauty gurus’ you see on Youtube who wear waist thinners and have personal trainers and all of daddy’s sweet money.”

Tony laughed, almost like he couldn’t believe what she was saying “You’re kidding me, right?  You think you look like a- okay, not that is a load of bullshit!  You look nothing like those girls!  You rarely wear mascara and eyeliner, your lips haven’t been touched by plastic surgery and yet they are just that perfect spot between thin and full that make them look just down right kissable, your body is made for all styles of clothing, whether it be baggy or tight, and in everything you wear you damn well do  _ not _ look like a ‘cheap trick’ you look elegant, in every single thing you wear.  Even now, you hold this air of confidence around you that makes people listen.  Your strength will return, you’re just not knowing this body’s boundaries.  You got kidnapped so easily because they fucking  _ drugged _ you.  They butt of that gun you got hit with had a sedative needle in it!  And those guys took forever to take down, and yet you took out their boss with two hits!  You saved two girls lives!” As soon as he was through with his rant, his eyes widened.  Did he not mean to say any of that?

Samantha was taken aback.  Why had he even said any of it?  Why did he notice those things?  Before she could reply, Tony launched into another subject “So there is a meeting in about two hours.  Let’s get the doc in here to check you out”

“Stark-”

“You know I was tortured with water once.  Not pleasant.”

“Stark-”

“Oh, also, if you see a glass of water you might have the urge to look away.  It’s normal, don’t worry, and it  _ will _ fade.”

“ _ Tony-” _

“Oh, and I hope you’re not afraid of swimming, because apparently there is this underwater mission next month, and that just sounds  _ wonderful _ .”

“ _ Anthony!” _

Tony flinched, and finally looked at her. “Thank you!” She exclaimed “Now that I have your attention.  First of all, I don’t doubt I’ll have the urge to look away, but that you for the warning, now that my chest is tight.  Second of all: no, I can swim fine, I just hope the fear is mostly gone by then.  Third of all: What the hell is your problem?  You just complimented me like fifteen times in the same breath, and then you looked terrified, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing, thank you for asking, now before your heart monitor goes crazy, let’s call your doctor.”

Samantha didn’t protest.  Once she was free of the hospital once again, she and Tony made their way to the cafeteria.  “I don’t understand why you have to accompany me.” She muttered.

“Precautions,” he replied “Big-Bro Bucky isn’t here right now, and by the way, Fury is furious -pun intended-” Samantha rolled her eyes “and how in the world did you hide it from Fury that Bucky knew about you for three months?”

“Trade secrete” She replied, pushing through a set of doors into the cafeteria.  “If I told you, I’d have to kill ya’.”

Tony just laughed, and they got their lunch, sitting boredly at a two persons table while they ate and chatted.  Tony’s words never left her head, and Samantha found herself sitting straighter, smiling widely.  Maybe Tony was right…


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Samantha yelled.  Her chair was on the ground, and her hair was a mess, framing her face like a blonde fan while she leaned over the conference table. It had been almost six months since her ordeal. “Are you seriously fucking kidding me?  You’re taking- Are you  _ fucking kidding me?” _

Fury glared at her “Rogers, you were raped three times,” ‘ _ What?’ _ “Tortured with water, electricity, and only God knows what else, you are  _ not _ going into any battle any time soon!” He yelled.

“Bullshit I ain’t!” She yelled back. She ran a hand through her hair, switching the part to the other side “I’m Captain America, I have to fucking be there!”

“The Media thinks Captain America is suffering PTSD from the last attack, no one knows what has happened to you.” Natasha stated.

“Then let them fucking know!  I look enough like my old self for not too many questions to be raised.  Oh look, Captain America is now a trans!  Hurrah!  Let the haters fucking hate if they want, once I’m male again we can give the world the real reason.” She didn’t miss Tony cringe.

“Rogers, this is not up for debate whether you think so or not!” Fury exclaimed.  “These are your orders-”

“I’m not a fucking dog Fury.  You don’t own me!”

“But I am your boss.”

“What if I don’t want you to be my boss?”

“You’re treading into dangerous waters here, Rogers.”

“What is the fucking point of me staying under you if I’m not allowed to fight?” Samantha exclaimed “We don’t even know if Bruce ever will even come up with a cure for this, so what will happen then?  Will Captain America be bedridden while a girl who is his literal female counterpart walks around New York like nothing?   _ I  _ am Captain America, Fury.  Not my male self.  Whether I’m male or female, I am me, and I will fucking do what I must to protect.”

“You don’t even have the same strength as before!” Fury yelled “You got kidnapped by a bunch of random ass men!”

“They knew who I was!” Samantha yelled back “They  _ knew _ I was Captain America, they  _ knew _ I’d been turned into a girl, and they wanted to know what happened.  Half of those tortures I got were  _ because _ I wasn’t giving them answers because I didn’t  _ have _ answers!  The dude who raped me I watched get raped and tortured because he hesitated on hurting me.  He didn’t  _ want _ to hurt me.  He had a boss, he had orders.  There is something bigger going on here!”

“Something bigger that the rest of the Avengers can figure out without you!  Just go home and-”

“And what?” Samantha demanded “Play housewife?  I’m not a fucking weakling, and you’re just being a sexist asshole!”  
“Go!” Fury roared.  Samantha replied by throwing her chair at him and leaving. 

\---------------------------------------------

She growled lowly as she walked the streets of New York on her way back to the Stark Tower.  Tony had driven the team here, and she was  _ not _ going to steal his car.

She wrapped her arms around herself, cursing that she had forgotten her jacket, and shivered softly.  She couldn’t stop shivering, but it wasn’t that cold.  It was, what, sixty degrees? “Fuck, watch me catch a cold or something…” She muttered.  No one knew yet if she could even get sick, but she had a feeling she could.  Everything about her was different.  She coughed softly into her elbow and kept walking.  Before she could round a corner, she was rammed into by a red and black brick wall.

Made of flesh.

She felt her body tense without her wanting, and she was forced to hold back a small gasp. Instead, she held a facade of annoyance.“Ah fuck…” She muttered, staring up into the mask of Wade Wilson, Deadpool, himself.

“Hey!  Lady America!” He exclaimed, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly “I’ve wanted to meet you since I learned you became a girl!  How’s the boobs working out?  Had any sex yet?  Everyone tells me sex is better for girls because of all of the sensitive zones.  Are you still sensitive to the talk of sex?  Oh, I think you are your face is bright red.  Like my suit!”  
Samantha punching him hard in the chest, her face burning.  “Oh yes, just exclaim to the world who I fucking am!” She hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into an alleyway.

“Ooooo, second base already?  You haven’t even bought me dinner yet!”  He teased, booping her nose.

She swatted away his hand, placing her other hand on her hip as she cocked it out, flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving him a sideways glance.  “Puh-lease, Deadpool.  You want second base you’ve gotta give your date something better than Taco’s.”

“But Tacos are amazing!”

“Maybe for the fifth date.  Not the first.”

“Oooo, Sassy lady!  I’m likin’ it!”

“Shut up, Wade.”

“Seriously though, how are you?” Wade asked, his voice suddenly becoming much more serious than before.  “I heard about what happened, but I also heard you’re not saying shit to anyone.  I’ve been through more shit than most of them.”

“I’m not having a pity party with you, Wilson” She growled in reply.

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying you need to talk to someone.  You refuse a shrink, you refuse to talk to your teammates about it, and now you want to go onto active duty?”

“It’s my team!”

“I admit, you’ve got a strong arm” Wade said, holding up his hands “That hit to my chest probably would elae a bruise if I could bruise, but most of the shit y’all face are stronger than me.  I’m just a Canadian with a bit of an advantage.  Those fuckers are messed up, and even more so than me.”

“I can hold my own.” She replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

“But can you though?  Sam, you were fucking  _ kidnapped _ , and I heard what you said, that shit was planned.  It had to have been.  No one tries to kidnap two girls, get another random woman instead, and already  _ know _ she’s Captain America who has been turned into a girl.  This was planned, and it was well damn well thought out.” Wade replied, reaching out and lightly gripping her biceps.

She stiffened, but shrugged her shoulders.  Wade sighed “Even now, you  _ know _ I’m not going to hurt you, and yet you’re stiff.  You’re trying to be the strong person here, but you  _ don’t have to _ .  Everyone on your team has been through some shit, and you think your problems aren’t good enough for them, I know, I’ve been there.  But that’s where you are  _ wrong _ .  They are tearing themselves  _ apart _ with worry about you.   _ That _ is why Fury won’t let you go on active duty.   _ That _ is why Natasha keeps an eye on you.   _ That _ is why Bucky almost never leaves your side.  If he had any damn idea where you were right now, he’d be saying the same shit I am right now…  But less awesome, my voice is just perfect for this.”

“You’re delusional.”

“What part?”  
“Just go away, Wade.”

“Not until I get a hug.”

“Fuck that.”

“We’re  _ friends _ , Sam.  You know,  _ best friends _ ?”

Samantha squirmed uncomfortably.  “I-I know” She replied.

“Then why can’t I have a hug?’ Wade reasoned.  Sam stared at him for a long moment, biting her lip before she finally moved forwards, wrapping her arms around his torso as she buried her head in his chest.  Slowly, Wade felt her shoulders begin to shake softly, before they became harder, and the chest of his suit was soaked with tears.  He didn’t care.  He ran his fingers through her hair, softly whispering it’ll be okay…  He knew it would.  She was stronger than most, emotionally and physically.  She’d get what she wanted…  As soon as she was emotionally sound enough for it of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I put red and black boy in here, sue me XD


	15. Chapter 15

He returned the Stark Towers a few hours later, her asleep in his arms.  Surprisingly,  _ Tony _ was first to him, taking her from his arms with a simple “Thank you.” He turned and slipped into her room with her, and closed the door.

Bucky was in Wade’s face a second later “You need to be more careful.” He muttered, pushing a phone into his hands.  Wade looked down to see a photo of him and Sam in the alleyway, her crying into his chest and he held her tightly. “It’s all over the internet.  They’re saying ‘Deadpool has a girlfriend’.”

“More like a little sister” He muttered, handing the phone back.  All the men in the room nodded along and a chorus of “I hear that” and “Amen”s followed. 

“Besides, I think that spot is reserved for Stark.” Clint said, taking a sip of his beer.

Bucky froze “What?” He demanded.

Clint waved to Samantha’s door “Dude, Tony was first to get to her as soon as Wade was up here, he carried her to her room, he’s been following her like a lost puppy when he’s not in his lab, he’s been obsessed with finding more and more things for her to do, and helping Bruce with her genetics.  He defended the shit out of her when Fury ordered her out as well!  More than you did!”

Bucky frowned.  That Stark did.  He kept calm, but still verbally bitch slapped Fury with reason and logic of why Samantha needed to be fighting.  “He’s not good for her” He replied “She needs someone better”

“Like who?” Clint demanded.  “Tony is the absolute best choice for her!  He’s caring, funny, kind, works his ass off to make her smile when she’s said, for the last three months every time she has a period all of his attention is on her, making sure she’s comfortable, happy, and that she has enough to eat, and drink, and we always watch whatever movie she wants to watch for an entire week.  I am 100 percent willing to bet that if she get’s sick, Tony will be the one  _ making _ her soup, and sitting with her in bed while she’s sleeping to make sure she has everything she needs.”

Bucky’s frown deepened.  “I don’t trust him,” He replied “You know how he is with women.  Get ‘em and use ‘em.  The only woman he’s ever been good to was Pepper, and they broke up months ago.”

“And Tony never even came close to acting like this with her.” Clint said softly.  “Admit it, Buck.  Tony is the only man who will treat her like she wants to be treated: Like a person.  Not overly fragile, but just enough that she knows he knows she’s only human.  Sure it won’t be perfect once they are together, but I think it’ll last once they are.  They’ve had so many fights already, and look what has happened.  Their relationship has only gotten  _ stronger _ .”

Bucky wanted to argue, but he knew Clint was right.  Finally, he sighed.  “Fine.” He muttered “But if Stark pushes her, I’m pushing him.”   
“Glad you see my way-”

“Off the building.”

“Even more so!” Clint grinned, taking a large swig from his drink.

Wade chuckled “got another one of those?  I’m sure we could all come up with some Shovel talk for Tony.”

“We can’t single Tony out” Natasha replied, “For all we know it could be Sam who cracks it all down and ends it.”

Thor frowned “Lady spider is right.  We must come up with some for each party!” He then paused and leaned over the Bruce “What is Shovel Talk?”   
“I am  _ not _ a female version of Spider-Man!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT IN THE CHAPTER  
> Ha, why am I warning y'all? Pretty sure that's why you're even reading this!  
> Basically this chapter is Porn with some plot and feelings at the beginning.

Samantha didn’t want to wake up.  She was warm, and comfortable, but damn it all she had to pee.  Finally, she attempted to sit up, but felt herself unable to move.  Her eyes shot open, her heart racing nad her breathing hitching, but she was only met with a soft blue light in the darkness of…  her room?

She turned her head upwards slightly, and in the soft blue light she could just barely make up the face of Tony Stark.  His soft sleeping face brought a surge of comfort through her, and only then did she realize she had been gripping the rim of his jeans.  Releasing him, she bit her lip.  She was fully dressed (thank God) but Tony was shirtless.  His arms were wrapped around her tightly, as though he was protecting her from something.  From what?  A nightmare?  Something near her?  Herself?

She didn’t know…  And almost didn’t _want_ to know.  She was… comfortable. Her heart was still beating out of her chest, damn it all she hated being tapped in one spot. Not to mention she still had to pee. ‘ _This is pissy’_ she thought, then couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips ‘ _Oh my God, I’m immature.’_  Finally, she sighed and pulled herself free from Tony’s hold. It was easier than she'd been expecting and felt herself give a small sigh of relief. ' _Tony's not them, Steve...  Get a fucking grip.'_  

Tony's eyes fluttered open and his fist clenched slightly, as though it was subconsiously expecting her form there, and his face gave a look of worry, before he saw Samantha standing a bit from the bed. He hid the look with a lazy grin. “You know, you should feel honored.  I most times don’t just actually sleep with women.”

“Oh, I am” She replied, rolling her eyes.  She turned and headed into her bathroom.  When she returned Tony was lazily sitting up and grinning at her once more, but there was something in his eyes. “What?” She asked, running a hand through her messy hair.

“Nothing…” He replied, his smile slowly turning more and more…  was that lovingly?  “Just… admiring.”

“Admiring what?” Samantha demanded, looking over her body.  She felt her heart pick up again.

“Everything” He replied.  “I like your hair.  It’s cute.  And you’ve got this sleepy little look in your eyes, and your clothes are rumpled.  It’s…  quite frankly it’s adorable.” He smiled at her, then it faltered.

“You keep doing that.” She muttered “You keep saying things, then looking like you hadn’t _meant_ to say it.  Why?  Do you not mean the things you say to me?”

Tony blushed.  He actually fucking _blushed_.  He looked away from her out her window to the darkness of night “I just…  hadn’t meant to say it out loud” He muttered “Guess you affect me more than I thought.”  He cringed this time. “Okay, I’m shutting up.”

“No, no,” Samantha interrupted, crawling onto her bed and sitting in front of him.  “Tony look at me.” He didn’t move “ _Look at me_.” He hesitated, but finally dragged his eyes to her.  “Do you mean all the things you’ve been telling me?”

He nodded.

“Tony…  do you actually… _like_ me?”

Tony bit his lip.  “I have since I met you three years ago.” He whispered.

Samantha froze, her heart rate picking up again but it didn't feel like anxiety/fear this time... “Y-you even liked me when I was a male?”

Tony nodded slowly.  “I-I never said anything because you know, I doubted that you’d feel the same, and I-I doubted you would even think of me the same-”

“And this is where I stop you,” Samantha said, a small smile on her lips.  She kept speaking before she could stop herself. “You know, I thought we knew each other well, but apparently not.  You, Tony Stark, are bisexual?”  He nodded softly.  Her grin grew. “Well, I really damn well wish you’d told me before!” He frowned. “I’m Bi as well.”

His eyes widened “You’re from 1940’s and you’re _bisexual_?” He demanded.

“Dude, Bucky has jerked me off before.”

“Please tell me that was recently.”

“We were nineteen.”

“ _Fuck_.” he exclaimed.  “How the hell did you keep it quiet?”

“Bucky was a lady’s man, and I was too scrawny for anyone to bother thinking about.” She shrugged.  Her smile grew larger “But, you know, right now it’s not even considered bisexuality.  Well, technically kinda it is.  By genetics, it’s not.  By truth?  Sure.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?” Tony asked “I mean, I occasionally went home with a man, so the tabloids had suspicions but never any photograph proof.”

“Dude, people are fucking insane about gayness right now.” Sam replied, a blank face. “If Captain America came out as Bisexual people would have aneurysms.  Some would say that America ‘isn’t how it used to be’.  And I would disagree.  I fought for this place, I lived in a time when it was quite frankly _illegal_ to be gay, and yet people still were and it if they were back then, it wasn’t a choice.  Gayness isn’t a choice, it happens.  You fall in love, that is how god is meaning it to be, so it’s how I went with it.”

Tony nodded slowly. “But…  What about you and Buck?”

Samantha couldn’t stop to sharp laugh that left her lips “Honey, Bucky is one hundred percent not my type.  I’d already lost my virginity by the time he jerked me off.”

Tony looked startled “You’re not a virgin?” He demanded.

She laughed hard, holding her stomach.  A small prick in the back of her mind tried to come forward, but it's almost like she didn't even notice it.  Normally it would have suffocated her...  This time... “I haven’t been once since I was seventeen!  Lost it to this sweet girl in my class.  She and I dated for maybe a few months before she moved away.”

Tony shook his head. “Damn, the shit I don’t know about you.” He muttered.  She giggled softly, and leaned forward, their noses almost touching.  Her mind screamed at her ' _Move away!  You don't know him that well!'_ but she ignored it.  She doesn't know how but she did.  She  _wants_ this.  She  _needs_ this.  Needs to feel what it's like when she's  _wanting_ it, not begging for it to stop.

“You know what else you don’t know about me?” She breathed.  Her hands came up to rest lightly on his chest.

His heart was racing. “What is that?” He replied, his voice barely a whisper.

“I think it has been too long since I last had sex.” She said, closing the distance between their lips, the kiss skipping sweet and going straight to passionate.  Tony responded quickly, kissing back with equal passion as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  Finally, they broke the kiss after what felt like hours, their breathing ragged and heavy, Samantha straddling Tony’s hips as she knelt on the bed.  They panted, looking into each other's eyes

“We shouldn’t do this” Tony warned. "It hasn't been that long..."

“I know.” She replied, but their lips met again.  Tony ran a tongue across her lip, begging for entrance that Samantha happily gave.  Their tongues met, and Samantha moaned at the taste.  Lips smiled against hers, and she wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck, tilting her head, deepening their kiss.  Tony’s hand wandered up her back, and down her sides, across her ass to cup it softly.

Their kiss broke “You know, you’ve got the most perfect ass.” He commented, giving it a little squeeze.

“Oh, you are so lucky I have been wanting this for two years” She replied, but the words dissolved into a moan as Tony’s licks attacked her neck.  He kissed and sucked, and chuckled when she gave a moan.  Returning to that spot, he sucked harder, leaving a bright hickey that he knew he’d pay for, but didn’t care.

And neither did Samantha.  Fuck, she didn’t care if her jaw was purple and blue and her body covered in possessive bruises, she fucking wanted Tony, in every aspect.  If he threw her away afterwards, she didn’t care.  She could at least know she had him for herself for a short while.

Slowly, his mouth trailed lower, across the top of her v-neck.  Oh, this wouldn’t do.  She pulled back, lifting her arms as Tony’s hands slid under her shirt, slipping the silky cotton over her head and threw it to the floor.  Mouth returned to skin, and hands wandered smooth skin.  Soft moans escaped bruised lips as flesh was nipped and kissed.  “God, can you be anymore perfect?” Tony murmured, reaching back and unclipping the bra clasp.  A soft chuckle escaped Samantha’s lips, but it was interrupted by a needing moan as her bra was removed.

Calloused hands kneaded her breasts, pulling and twisting slightly at her nipples.  Her breathing hitched, moans came breathy as she bathed in the sweet pleasure Tony was giving her.  “Mmmmm” She moaned as wet lips locked around on nipple “Tony…”

Tony’s grip on her waist tightened slightly as he pleased her.  Finally, he pulled back, his eyes dark with lust. “God, you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of you saying my name like that…”

Samantha smiled softly, trailing a hand down his chest and over his stomach.  Her fingers nimbly undid his button, and dipped under the waistband of his jeans.  His breathing hitched.  “Well then, Mr. Stark,” She purred softly, biting his bottom lip “Why don’t you make me say it more?”  Her hand cupped him lightly.

“Fuck, you are killing me.” He breathed, his hand sliding down her stomach in turn.  She was wearing leggings, which Tony was incredibly grateful for. “You and your damn words.”

Samantha removed her hand from his pants, slipping fingers around his belt loops, tugging the fabric down slightly, creating friction between it and Tony’s growing tent.  He hissed in pleasure.  “Then why don’t you make me so crazy for it that I can’t talk?” She breathed.

Her words sent all remaining blood straight to his dick.  “Gladly” He growled, easily removing her leggings.  She lay under him, lust dark eyes only wearing a pair of lacy panties.  He slipped those off her quickly.  Finally, she lay there naked, completely his.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked.

“Damn straight” He replied.  He dipped his dipped down, nipping at her inner thigh as her breathing hitched.  He nipped and kissed softly, trailing fingers over abused flesh, rubbing soft circles into it.  He would get closer and closer, until he switched to the other leg, getting closer and closer to her core with each switch until he was breathing cold air onto her hot heat.  Back arching, she moaned out his name, and that just egged him on.  He continued to tease her, breathing air across her thighs and core, before he couldn’t take it anymore.  He needed to taste her.  His tongue snuck out, sliding across her lips, moaning at the sweet taste.  She cried out in surprised pleasure, before settling into the bed, gripping at the sheets.

“F-Fuck” She moaned.

“Mmmm..” Tony hummed. “I don’t think I’m good well enough.  You can still talk.”

Before she could reply, lips locked around her clit, sucking it into his mouth and lightly teasing it before letting it go and repeating.  A finger snaked its

way to her hole, lightly teasing around the opening, before slipping side.  Samantha gave a strangled cry, her back arching.  Tony smiled, and added a second finger soon enough, curling them and pumping his hand hard.

Back arching, Samantha gripped at the pillow her head lay on.  Her breathing was getting faster, she wasn’t going to last much longer, and it seems like Tony knew it because he added a third finger, pumping even harder, a free hand moving upward to pinch and pull at her nipple.

Moaning his name, she came hard.

Tony couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him as he cleaned up the mess he’d help her make.  Finally, he removed his fingers, licking them happily as she watched him.  “Hmmm…  I think I might get used to that.” He chuckled, bending down and kissing her softly.

“I can taste myself” She muttered.  Tony just grinned at her.

“Now that is hot” He replied.  She blushed fiercely, and smacked him in the chest when he chuckled at her.

“Yeah, yeah,” She muttered rolling and then closing her eyes “Laugh at the girl you just gave an o-orgasm!” He voice hitched in pitch, her eyes flashing open.  Tony hovered over her, completely naked like her.  She felt a tightness in her belly, and a little whimper of want escaped her lips.  His dick - which was like seven inches long, fuck - was lightly rubbing the very top of her lips, and she felt her mouth go dry.

Tony bit and tugged her lip “You want it?” He purred.  She nodded numbly, unable to form words. “Tell me how much you want it.  Tell me how much you want to feel me inside of you.”

His words made her stomach tighten in the best way.  “I-” She was struggling to get out the words.

“Come on, tell me.” He breathed “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“Oh, fuck me, Tony…” She breathed.  “Please, please, I fucking need you in me.  I’ve needed you for two years, make me fucking scream.” She begged.

Tony growled softly, biting her neck.  “Oh, I plan to.  JARVIS, increase the soundproofing.”

“With pleasure, Sir.”

Before Samantha could realize what was happening, she found herself on her stomach, face in the sheets with her ass in the air.  She felt the head of his dick sliding up and down her slit, teasing her almost to tears, before he finally gave a thrust, and the head slipped in.  She bit the pillow, moaning lowly.  Slowly, he thrusted more and more in, hissing in pleasure. “Ah, fuck, you are- _fuck_.”

“Fuck me…!” She gasped, reaching back to grasp his hand.  He smirked slightly, grabbing her wrist instead, and pulling slightly, grasping her other wrist when it came close enough.  Hair cascading down like a curtain, she gasped in pleasure as he started to thrust, and hard.  But, it wasn’t _too_ hard.  He was afraid of hurting her, but at the same time, he wanted her to feel good.  Her back arched as she was lightly pulled by the wrists back, her moans growing louder and louder as he continued to thrust, almost every other thrust hitting that perfect spot.

She was getting close again, this was too amazing.  Too much pleasure, too much love.  She looked back to Tony, her eyes half lidded, her face and neck red with sex blush.  Her lips were parted slightly, a thin lock of hair stuck to the corner to her mouth.  The rest of her hair cascaded down her back, bouncing with each thrust.  Tony released on of her hands, but she kept it there as he reached up cupping her face softly “So fucking beautiful” He muttered, thrusting hard.  She responded with a loud moan.

“T-To-Tony,” She moaned, her head falling forwards. “Fuck, I’m gonna- _Fuck_.” Her voice was rising, coming to a yell.

“Come on, baby” Tony grunted, he was getting close as well. “Scream my name.”

Samantha came hard, her vision whiting out.  She could hear Tony moaning loudly as he came as well.

 

Finally, they lay there.  Samantha lay on top of Tony, snuggled against his chest while she lay between his legs, her smaller frame easily fitting against his.  “You know…” Tony said slowly, playing with a long lock of her hair.  Before if someone touched her hair she gave a little flinch.  This soothed her... “We didn’t use a condom.”

Samantha chuckled softly “I wouldn’t worry too much” She replied, leaning up and kissing his neck softly.

Tony let out a pleased little sound, but still asked “Why is that?  Bruce said you’re fertile.”

“Oh, I am.  And as soon as we found out, guess what happened?”

“Hm?”

“Natasha _dragged_ me to the doctor.  Guess what, buddy boy?  I’m on birth control.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, surprised.  “What, did she think that you were going to go around fucking everyone?”

“I dunno, truthfully.” She replied, pulling back to sit up slightly, looking at him with amused eyes “But she did drag me all around Spencer’s and give me _everything_ she bought.”

“Holy shit, I thought she was lying.” Tony muttered.  Samantha shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she bit her bottom lip.  “Well, fuck.” Tony grunted, rolling them so now he was on top. “Well, oh well.  Now when you can’t get to me, you at least have a substitute.”

Samantha let out a little laugh, but her cheek were bright red.  Suddenly, a hard knock sounded at the door.  They both groaned, and Tony rolled off her, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Do not answer that.” He warned, but groaned when he felt her disappear from the bed.  Finally, he pulled himself up on his elbows and whistled low.

She was wearing his shirt.  And _fuck_ it was sexy.

She gave him a grin, ran a hand through her sex-hair, and pulled on a pair of beach shorts before answering the door.  Tony couldn’t see, but he could imagine a look of surprise on the person’s face.


	17. Chapter 17

Samantha opened the door, and felt a rush of excitement go through her as she saw Thor standing there. “Hey big guy” She greeted, leaning against the door frame.  Her heart was racing.  She didn’t know why she felt so exhilarated just to be wearing Tony’s shirt…  After sex.

Thor frowned “Lady America, why are you dressed as such?”

“Oh, I got uncomfortable in my normal clothes so I went and changed.  Tony lent me his shirt after a while, all of mine are far too tight to sleep in.”

Thor smiled widely and nodded “Of course!  Such a gentleman Man of Iron is!  Well, I shall allow you both to sleep!  Metal Arm was furious of why JARVIS had locked the door, so I came to investigate myself.  Enjoy sleep!”  He gave her a big hug, and waved goodbye.

Samantha closed the door, giggling.  She could hear Tony’s chuckles as she walked back into the main part of the room.  “I fucking love Thor” Tony chuckled, “You could tell him you’re killing someone and if you say it’s for a good reason he’d help ya.”

Samantha gave him a look “Now I don’t know about  _ that _ , but he definitely does miss a lot of stuff-” another loud knock, this one  _ much _ angrier.  “And that should be Big-Bro-Buck” Tony muttered, dragging himself out of the bed and pulling on his underwear and jeans.  Since Sam was wearing his shirt, he just didn’t bother.  With a wide smile, Samantha opened the door.

Bucky looked pissed. “Oh, for fucks sake!” He yelled. “Damn it Stark!”

Tony gave him a shrug “She started it!” He exclaimed, pointing to Samantha who nodded.

“That I did.”

Bucky groaned, covering his eyes with his flesh hand. “You have got to be fucking kidding me..” He muttered.  Finally, he looked to Samantha “You mean to tell me Stark didn’t start anything?   _ You _ did?”

“Bucky, you know better than anyone I’m not a blushing virgin.” Samantha said, blank faced.  “Besides, I woke up earlier, Tony fast asleep next to me, we talked a bit, he admitted to liking me, and so I kissed him.” She shrugged “Things just escalated from there.”

Tony snorted “She left out the part where she said ‘It’s been too damn long since I had sex.’ Right before she kissed me.”  Bucky glared at her.

“What?” She demanded “It had been!  Bucky, I told you!  When you see someone overly lick worthy you just wanna hop on that shit!”

Tony choked on hair as he laughed “I’m guessing I’m ‘Overly lick worthy’?”

Samantha cut him a sideways glance “Honey, you passed ‘Overly lick worthy’ and went straight to ‘fuck me now’.”

Bucky slammed his head into the wall “Kill me” he muttered.

“At least he didn’t ask us to fuck him” Tony muttered.

“ _ Stark! _ ”


End file.
